Riftlings 2 - The Middle Bits
by Awatere11
Summary: Part 2 of the Riftling Verse is about to begin with the rescue of those poor children trapped in the holding facility and the realisation that Betty is not just a home, she is now becoming an Ark. There will be another Gwen moment...I do love being mean to her and there will be more moments with our boys too...strap on...stop it Jack... strap in and hang on...The Dragon is Awake.
1. Chapter 1

1

It happened with more of a roar than a whimper, Ianto's rage indescribable, as was his wrath.

A simple matter of some uniforms and clipboards, barked ordered from a very pissed off Captain who knew the right words and the holding facility suddenly evaporated into the cosmos, UNIT glad to drive off and leave the other teams to do clean up.

The children were understandably terrified and when they finally realised the grups there were stealing them back they were crying with relief and shock, accepting the hugs and comfort of the Riftlings waiting to greet them.

"Right, you get these kids to the crèche, I will go back down to help with the babies" Owen said as he hung out the door of a bubble, "We have four newborns that will need some special care. One is quite delicate."

"How delicate?" Suzie asked with worry.

"Might not make it, delicate" Owen confirmed and she turned to search for her sister who was quickly heading over when she saw Susie's face.

By the time the bubble arrived Rory and Amy were ready, eagerly accepting the babies as Ianto carefully stepped out cradling the little one he was worried about.

"I thought we agreed you were going to stay behind the scenes" Jack scolded as he stormed over to argue about the danger Ianto had or hadn't been in and the baby was a surprise as Ianto thrust it into his arms.

"Here, I think she's dying and I can't hold her" Ianto said shakily."Her pain is crippling."

Jack saw the fine hands shaking as Ianto rubbed his face and realised how horrible the experience must have been for an empath, the fear and pain of children must have been raw. Owen arrived to snatch the baby and Jack reached for Ianto, pulling him into his arms and cradling his head gently as he let Ianto melt against him, drawing strength.

When he was ready, Ianto drew back and kissed Jack hungrily before he straightened up and turned to stalk off with Jack following eagerly.

The crèche was a large cargo bay with bunk beds along one wall, sleeping mats and such scattered around and the other wall was lined with the cots and cradles for their newest additions. Micha was engrossed in a small baby that was laying there playing with a toy she had gifted it and it was lovely to see her maternal instincts intact.

At least she had them, unlike her mother.

The thought of his sister made Ianto feel ill and he looked away, finding two small boys watching him silently, their hands clasping each other's as matching eyes blinked. Twins. Identical and Ianto could see they were powerful and dangerous.

He knelt and opened his arms, inviting them to him and they rushed for a cuddle as they also showed their lack of love, his heart swelling for them as he crooned and told them they were so handsome and he was so glad to meet them.

Some of the energy he had just gained was expended as he pushed affection into their little bodies, making them both mewl like kittens in his arms as the power swelled in their veins.

Jack knelt and looked at them as well, smiling as he saw their thick black hair reminding him of the Beatles with their bowl cuts.

"You two young men look just perfect for a job I have" Jack said softly and two heads swung to look at him with interest.

"You see?" Jack raised his hand to show a little book he was holding, "I need names. I am terrible at names, can you go ask everyone their names and age so I can remember them?"

One took the book as the other looked around with determination then they took off to fill the book.

"You know names like an idiot savant" Ianto said softly, "Thank you for creating a job for them."

"Did you just all me an idiot?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Twypsn" Ianto snorted.

"Did you hear that?" Jack said to the kids surrounding them, "He's picking on me."

They all gleefully cuddled into him and Jack hugged as many as he could fit his arms around, revelling in those little lives, so precious.

Ianto watched from the doorway as Jack succumbed to the huddle, flopping onto the mats and the kids gleefully piled on top engulfing him with love.

Yes.

This was what he had seen.

The future stated here.

.

.

.

.

.

"The beginning!" they crowed as she laughed, her head thrown back as she agreed.

"Yes, why I speak the words" she nodded. "The beginning of the middle bits."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto didn't realise how tired he was until Jack was levering him onto the bed and removing his boots, blinking at Jack with confusion as he didn't even know how they got there.

"It' OK love you started to wilt when we left the crèche, you know we need a better name than that. Some of those kids are too old to be babies" Jack said as he rose and started to unbutton Ianto's shirt, "Maybe we call it the cave. Or the den or something. Let them choose?"

Ianto grunted and watched through hooded lids as his beloved eased his clothing off and him into the bed, then slid in the bed with him to caress and soothe, then lips found his to give that precious power and strength that made the little one within shiver with delight.

Jack let a hand slide to the small mound, pushing with his very being and the long since forgotten Riftling in him seemed to wake, Ianto sharing the power as well until Jack's empathic powers snapped into place and they broke apart laughing as they gaped for air.

"Shit" Jack panted, "wow."

"Did you feel it?"

"Oh yeah" Jack grinned dopily, "That was our child, right? I felt the little brush against me, wow"

"You have Riftling in your blood, as you feed me, I awaken you too" Ianto laughed, "I love the feeling of you in my blood, did you know I see golden sparks when we kiss?"

"Really?" Jack smiled as he rubbed Ianto's back gently, "Sleep love, I also felt the little one was tired."

"I shielded him as best I could from down there" Ianto yawned, "I worry so much about what he is exposed to. I guess if he is part of us it is inevitable."

"He is strong" Jack agreed and then he watched Ianto's eyes finally close. Jack continued the gentle rubbing of Ianto's back until he was asleep and then he settled back to consider where they were in the timelines.

He knew who he was holding, knew what was happening down below on the planet they had all but abandoned and this sense of duty was almost cloistering. Was this Ianto?

Jack considered and realised it was his own heart screaming to protect this place, these people. Even knowing he would fail so many, they would lose so many….still he wanted to do all he could.

He also knew they only had to save some.

Enough.

Enough to hear the words.

To learn the story.

.

.

.

.

.

"And we be here" A child said softly, not the crowing joy of before and then another spoke.

"He could have left us" she said sadly, "They could have run and we would never have been. The world would have turned anyway, right?"

"Yes, but how boring it would have been" the mother smiled with a gentle affection, "For we be the world now."


	3. Chapter 3

3

They were driving to the meeting, Ianto settled in the back seat with Ghost.

"So, you divert attention as always, maybe you fall over or have a fight something and I slip into the side office and pop this wee hoodickey onto the back of a computer hard drive" she waved a thin strip that resembled a sticker with the HP logo on it, "Then Mainframe can download and control whatever she wants."

"Yes, this eighty something lady shall start a fist fight for you love" Ianto smiled, "Gods, this colour isn't too…beige?"

"For you yes, for the old bat it's perfect" she grinned and then her smile faded as Suzie swore for the front. "What's wrong?"

"Tail" Suzie said as she swung the wheel and the large limo changed lanes, the vehicle two cars behind following, "Yep. We have a fucking tail."

"Suzie?" Ianto was worried as he realised he was not armed and he turned to look behind them, seeing the large black SUV as it started to close the distance.

"Ianto, you need to hang on to something" Suzie snarled, "This is gonna get nasty."

Ghost threw herself over her leader, gripping the seat with a snarl as Suzie slammed the breaks on making the limo fishtail and then she slammed it into reverse, careering back into the SUV who had nowhere to go.

Ianto grunted as he clung to Ghost and then there was this startling silence.

Ianto wondered if he had struck his head and been rendered deaf, then the grinding sound of the door being kicked open as Suzie struggled out let him know that was not the case at all, Ghost's bark as she clambered over the seat and through the window to follow confirming that sound was still there.

Ianto turned in the seat to watch Suzie walk up to the SUV and calmly raise her gun, firing into the vehicle with open malice. Ghost started to scream, "Me Gran. Me Gran, help. They are trying to kill me Granny!"

Shit.

Ianto concentrated and when the door was opened by bystanders a dottery old woman was crying softly in her cream and gold thread shot silk dress suit, babbling that she needed her medication.

"Granny, it's OK" Ghost soothed, "Suzie, we have to go. She's gonna have one of her episodes."

Suzie leapt into the car and they roared off, the back bumper crumpled leaving just some glass along with some trackers on the bodies behind their ears where they would not wash off at autopsy.

Let's see where they wind up, eh?

Ianto sat quietly, then he softly asked Suzie to pull over. He lent out the door and spewed his breakfast on the grass verge as Ghost looked on with worry, then he flopped back against the seat.

"I'm taking you home" Suzie said.

"No, that was too public, I changed the look so it wasn't her but if she doesn't show they might think it was. No, she had to attend the meeting complaining about some accident holding her up." Ianto swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "She has to be separate. If it was her/me they were after they will be confused by this, if it was me/me they were after then they will not know I am her."

"I agree" Jack's voice sighed down the coms, "You are sure you are OK love?"

"Yeah, just shaken. No bruising, Ghost did her job, now let's finish it" Ianto said as his anger started to thrum, "Let's make this one count. I don't think I should be down here anymore, it's getting too volatile and I have precious cargo on board."

"Agreed" Jack was echoed by several other voices as Suzie nodded in the front.

They changed vehicles and Ianto nodded that he was fine while transforming into the iron lady they were expecting, sliding out of the vehicle already apologising for the tardy arrival and bemoaning people who can't drive properly.

Ghost …well…ghosted.

The meeting was underway and Ianto felt animosity around the table, So. It was some of these who had ordered the hit? It was both a shock and a relief to find that they were trying to kill a rival they saw as a rung hugger, not someone who was their true enemy in disguise.

Definitely time to call it quits down here.

Ghost tapped an arm to say she was done and Ianto rose, "Goodness. I am so bored with this. You have done nothing you were going to, I believe this is embarrassing to even be a part of. If I didn't know better I would say one of you is against us."

The place erupted as she swept from the room, the door wide enough for an invisible shadow to follow and once they were back in the car Ianto slumped with fatigue as he let go of the form.

"Home" Suzie said softly, "Betty, we are coming home."

"When did we start calling my boat that?" Ianto muttered.

"You did first" Ghost reminded him, "Black Betty, bam-a-lam!"

Ianto snorted and decided it was OK.

He quite looked it really.

They had needed a theme song I suppose.

.

.

.

.

The kids sang 'Black Betty' and the older ones yelled bam-a-lam in the right places as they danced around the flames.

Still a good song that.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto was barely out of the bubble and Jack as propelling him towards their berth.

Ianto turned to complain but the mouth against his silenced him in a delicious way as Jack kicked his jeans aside and Ianto lowered his gaze to admire the perfection that was Jack Harkness.

Ianto ran his eyes over Jack's sinful six pack and his arm muscles that just begged him to touch them.

Ianto started the shower and dropped the silk clothing, secretly sad to see them go as the feeling of silk was heavenly. He stepped into the water as Jack stepped in behind him, unable to let him out of his sight for a single moment as his fear from earlier still lingered.

Ianto moved to rinse the conditioner out of his hair but Jack stopped him.

"Don't. I'll do it," he said in that commanding voice that Ianto had grown to love. When he stepped closer in the shower and his skin hit Ianto's, he shuddered as jolts of electricity fired through him. Jack took charge and rinsed the conditioner out; his hands gentle rather than rough. Jack doing gentle just about killed Ianto. Gods, he needed him right now.

After he rinsed Ianto's hair clean, he angled the shower head away from them. Ianto wasn't sure why he did this but didn't care. Turning to him, Ianto reached a hand up to grab Jack's hair and pull his face down. A growl came from deep in his chest and his hand snaked around Ianto, pulling him close. His erection hit Ianto's stomach and his own erection quivered with excitement which only intensified when the hand Jack had on Ianto's arse reached between his arse cheeks and a finger hit Ianto's hole. He dipped his finger in and then out, and ran it from one end of the crevice to the other. Ianto was so hard for him and moaned with pleasure. They watched each other while he did this, their lips centimetres apart but not touching yet.

"I love how hard you are for me, babe," Jack murmured while he continued to tease with his slow and deliberate hand movements. Ianto used the hand that was still gripping Jack's hair to pull his face to him and he gently bit Jack's lip before laying his lips on Jack's and slowly kissing him. This kiss threatened to swallow them both; their lips and tongues melded together and the in and out movement of Jack's tongue almost matched the in and out movement of his finger at Ianto's hole.

Jack's hard cock jerked against Ianto's stomach and Ianto reached his free hand down and slowly grasped it and began to move up and down Jack's shaft. As Ianto began to increase speed and pressure, Jack groaned and kissed him harder and deeper until he abruptly pulled away and twisted Ianto so that Ianto was facing the wall. He grabbed Ianto's hands and placed them against the wall on either side and tilted so that Ianto was leaning against the wall with his arse slightly out. His hands both grasped Ianto's arse, one cheek in each hand. He massaged Ianto and then slowly trailed his hands up his back until they reached his neck.

Checking for bruising.

Jack leant forward and kissed Ianto's neck, sucking and gently biting as he went. One hand moved around to cup Ianto's dick.

Ianto was so lost to him, his body alive from Jack's touch, that he didn't realise he'd knelt behind him until his tongue licked his arse and he nudged Ianto's legs apart with his hands.

"Wider, babe," he directed and Ianto parted his legs wider for him.

They were so far apart now that Ianto had to rely on the wall to hold him up.

Jack grunted his appreciation and ran both hands over Ianto's arse. He ran his hands up Ianto's legs and then took his dick in his mouth. His tongue swirled while his thumb massaged the hole. Ianto watched for awhile before the pleasure became too much and he dropped his head against the wall as it overtook him.

Between Jack sucking, licking, rubbing and gently biting, Ianto was close to one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had. When it hit, his limbs almost gave way and Jack quickly moved from what he was doing to hold him up. Ianto screamed with pleasure and let it take over; allowing Jack to take my weight and keep him from falling.

Eventually, Ianto crumbled into his lap, straddling him, and rested his head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Jack nudged his head.

"Babe, you okay?' he asked in a husky voice.

Ianto lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. "I'm more than okay."

He grinned. "You ready for the next round? Because, I've gotta tell you, my dick is so ready to be in you."

Ianto didn't respond; just kissed him. Madly, passionately and like his life depended on it. Lips, tongues and teeth were colliding in this kiss that set their nerve endings on fire. Ianto pushed himself closer to him. The need to be as close to him as Ianto could was so intense that it was all he could process at the moment. They were skin to skin and Ianto felt like he was right where he was meant to be; Jack felt like his destiny in that moment.

The way their bodies moved in unison felt like they'd been made for each other.

Jack broke the kiss and eyed Ianto wildly. "Fuck. Now, babe. I need you right fucking now."

Ianto nodded. He didn't have to tell him twice; Ianto was completely on the same page. Jack gripped his hips and moved so he could enter him. Just as he was about to, he stopped mid thrust and moved him away.

"Shit, we could slip and hurt the bump" he muttered.

"Shit," Ianto agreed. He moved off his lap and they stood up. Stepping out of the shower, Ianto reached for the towel but Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm and stopped him, shaking his head. He turned off the water and then placed his hand on Ianto's back and guided him to the bedroom.

They dripped water as they went but he didn't seem concerned about it. As they entered the bedroom, he pointed at the bed, indicating for Ianto to lie down.

"You still hard, babe? Or do you need me to take care of that again?"

"You have no idea how hard I am for you right now." Ianto panted as he watched Jack.

In one swift movement, Jack had Ianto on his stomach and he was kneeling on top of him with pillows to allow bump a nest. He pulled Ianto's hips up off the bed until he was on hands and knees in the pillows. Leaning over he whispered in Ianto's ear, "You ready for my cock now, sweetheart?"

Ianto didn't answer him, just nodded. Jack moved back and positioned himself behind Ianto.

His cock filled Ianto and he was in a state of bliss as he thrust in and out, gaining speed as he went. His hands remained on Ianto's hips in a firm grasp as he brought him to another orgasm.

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut and white lights flashed as he came and screamed Jack's name.

"Fuck babe, I'm gonna come hard. Your arse is so fuckin' sweet," he growled out just before he lost himself in an orgasm.

Ianto was spent. Waiting until he was finished, Ianto barely held himself up. As soon as Ianto knew he was done, he collapsed onto the bed and lay sprawled on his stomach.

Jack followed closely behind and lay next to him, his hand lazily reaching out and wrapping around Ianto's waist. Ianto tried desperately to keep his eyes open but eventually gave in and closed them. The motion of Jack flicking the soiled pillow onto the floor didn't even register to the exhausted Welshman.

Jack sighed with relief as Ianto finally slept, snoring softly as he showed how Jack had tired him out. Next time would be sweet, loving and gentle.

Trust Jack to know he had needed it this way this time, the only way to let go of his thrumming fear.

.

.

.

.

"The grups did their wrestling" she said diplomatically as some olders giggled.

"But he already be stuffed" a child said with confusion, "Why stuff him more?"

"Because sometimes the stuffing part is fun" another voice called out that sounded too old to be listening and not on guard duty but she let it go as they all sniggered.

Cheeky pirates the lot of them.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto woke to Moses sitting primly on the end of the bed, his paws together and his tail neatly coiled around them.

"Where is everyone?" Ianto croaked at the cat who blinked as he considered.

One thing you need to remember about cats… just because they know something it doesn't mean they will acknowledge it. Oh yeah…and they take a long time to consider things.

"Eating" Moses finally said with a twitch of his whiskers, looking up at the ceiling as if it held the answer to the universe.

"Estelle get any sleep?" Ianto stretched and the sheet slid off, his belly exposed. Now he had Moses interested in something and the cat rose to daintily pick its way over the wrinkles in the sheet like there were landmines before touching his nose delicately to the bump.

"Oh" Ianto snorted, "He says hi back."

Moses twitched his whispers in an amused way.

Look, if you're not a cat person you wouldn't understand but believe me, their whiskers can tell you a myriad of thoughts. Sometimes rudely so.

"I'll get dressed and go have some too, I guess" Ianto flopped on the bed, "I just feel…I don't know."

"Well, you don't look flat so don't use that one" Moses said helpfully.

"Thank you Moses" Ianto snorted as he considered what he did feel. Shagged?

Snort

"That was a bit of a clusterfuck yesterday" Ianto finally said, "Do you think I am right to pull back? I mean, we have the babans, we have what cells we could sweep up. Do I keep endangering myself? My baban? Am I being selfish?"

"You ask a cat" Moses purred softy and Ianto laughed as he agreed at the absurdity of it.

"We can still do some extractions, odd times, odd places. Never the same twice, wouldn't do to start a routine" Ianto mused, "Could get caught that way."

"Most mice are" Moses agreed, licking a paw then examining it like it tasted wrong.

"Thank you Moses" Ianto sighed as he rose and headed to the toilet, "I do hate waking alone."

"Any time" Moses yowled as he stalked over to watch Ianto pee, still amused by it all.

"You know…" Ianto looked down at him "You can take this form too, remember."

"Why on earth would I do that" Moses scoffed as he walked away, his tail flicking haughtily, "Why try to improve on excellence my dear man."

Ianto laughed as the cat disappeared around the doorframe, the tail hugging it monetarily before disappearing too.

Cats are so stuck up.

He wandered to the Mess and found many there, a child he didn't know rushing over and thrusting it's little arms up at him in the universal sign for 'love me now damn it' so Ianto plucked it up and popped it on a hip as he went to look at the menu. Then he sat as his food was carried over and a bowl placed down with fruit in it.

"Little one hasn't eaten since we swiped them" Ghost said softly, "This one is from the 'cleansing' place."

"Well, I intend to eat my fruit anyway" Ianto said to the thin air, "Good for my blood. Magic in the blood you know."

A little hand shot out to seize the bowl and the child hungrily ate, looking around furtively from Ianto's lap and when finished he pushed the bowl back at the table and Ianto relieved him of it, placing it down on his own.

"Much better" Ianto said as he rubbed a little back and he felt the pearls done his wee back. Little mite was starved, goddess knows how long they had been starving him in a cell like a bloody specimen.

The little boy sighed as he leaned into the warm man with the kind eyes, smelt great too.

Jack found him still there in the chair, cradling the sleeping boy with a look of pure adoration, his hand stroking the tiny boy's face as he crooned.

"How old is he?" Jack asked and Alice walked over to answer.

"Tosh and I went through the records and one matches him but we don't' know it's right." She sighed, "If it's right he is five. But…he looks two, three at the most."

"Starved" Ianto whispered sadly, "His name is Riley."

"God, it is him then" she shook her head sadly, "How long did they have him to cause this level of cruelty?"

"Maybe most of his little life" Ianto whispered, "He doesn't know love yet he craves it. He is a wild animal that was caged and now doesn't know what to do without bars to tell him the limits of his existence."

"Poor wee mite. Trapped." Estelle said as she placed a glass of milk down for Ianto and Ianto nodded, looking over to the cat watching silently.

Sometimes a Riftling can get stuck in their forced imprisonment, and then they are trapped.

Moses knew this all too well.

Even if the cage is a lovely fur coat.

.

.

.

.

.

"He be us and we be him" she said to the children and they watched the flames curl into a cat's face, the parks shooting out as whiskers and they cooed with wonder at the sight of an ancient animal.

"Be like Catkind!" a child said.

"Yes, they be cats" she answered, "We talking the beginning here, the first of us. The first of them too. Cats be the ancestors of Catkind as humans be the ancestors too. We all be one now but in the beginning, they were Riftlings stuck. They liked being cats so much, they didn't want to be pretend to be human anymore."

"He said it" another little voice said softly, "He said there be magic in the blood. He knowed it."

"Of course he did" she smiled as the flames flickered and changed again, this time a love heart appearing, fading then renewing as a little rose bud.

"He knowed the magic" she said as they watched the bud unfurl to show a baby asleep in the petals, "The magic within, grows. For our kind be knowing too."

The words are spoken, heard and remembered.

This part needed too.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Next day Ianto wanted to unwind, relax and somehow find his inner…well. Child.

The crèche was heaving as kids screamed and ran about, his arrival setting them all off as he flopped on to a mattress and let them pile on as they begged a story. He found himself telling a story his grandmother had told him about witches and talking cats that had them roaring with laughter, especially Moses who had accompanied the other few cats in to listen, some transforming to human form to show their amusement at the story.

Some fell asleep on him, clutching an arm or leg and Ianto felt at peace, his place secure as he knew this was why they were fighting.

Unbeknownst to him, there was trouble afoot but Jack knew and was quietly trying to calm things as Estelle watched on with mounting alarm. Jack had invited her to the flight deck to watch, warning her it was going to be brutal but also triumphant.

"Jack?" she said softly and he looked up at the screen as the squad approached the peaceful protest with their weapons raised and he made a motion for her to wait…just wait.

It happened so quickly that they could only watch with awe as the grass suddenly came alive around the protestors as they stood silently in the field of wild grass, almost to their knees.

"What the fuck" a soldier yelled, opening fire but his bullets seems to bounce off rock.

No point shooting grass, right? The Botanists crouching with their hands in the soil watched gleefully as the grass moved to their will, like water it pushed the soldiers back.

"Hold your fire goddamn it!" their leader shouted with open fear, one of their team already felled by a ricochet, "It's just grass. Get them away from the toll gate and then we readdress things."

They stared towards the people and shouted at them to get away from the toll gate, a poor excuse of a name for what was a Riftling Search Station and as the grass started to move again one of the soldiers broke cover, running away as he looked back over his shoulder with horror.

It was like something out of a Jurassic Park movie with those miniature raptor things called Comprys. Only these were not dinosaurs and definitely not lizards either, the sea of cats horrifying as their wailing and screeching started, the sea of them washing over those soldiers nearest and tearing at them. One soldier opened fire on his mate, the bullets bouncing off again and he looked up to fins a woman standing there with her arms flung wide and a look of total abandon as she shielded her friends.

They didn't stand a chance really, the humans surging forward to attach to the toll gate and the cats transforming as their claws became knives plunged into those under their furry friends, both Riftling and moggy fighting together as the Cat hive mind thrummed, leaving none alive.

Strange things cats.

They chose sides and once decided, they were like a plague you could only imagine leaving the Unit rats in the dust.

As quickly as they rose they disappeared again, both domestic moggy and Riftling sinking back into the grass and fleeing the scene as the authorities tried to work out what had happened.

The survivors?

There were none but the human sympathisers told a pretty good tale about there reptile things called Compys that pissed off the authority no end.

The bubbles ascended triumphant and Jack waited for his friends to return with more than one seeking his approval and he gave it happily, another battle won. Another wee tweak but the same outcome right?

Old mother had said that the gate fell in fire.

Well, fire and brimstone could mean cats and moggies….right?

Jack hummed as he walked to the crèche with cats running about his heels and he scooped up a little one to kiss lovingly before placing it back down to squeal with glee and run like a mad motherfucker, cats do that too ya know.

He found Ianto asleep, dead to the world with the children curled around him and the cats settling in to bask, their love of heat finding their Dragon King a lovely hot spot.

He couldn't really blame them, after all it was his favourite spot too.

Jack settled in an old armchair and immediately had two children in his lap and assorted cats, plus a dog from somewhere, comforted in the knowledge that they were still moving in the right direction.

Jack closed his eyes and drifted along with the vessel as the world below burned.

.

.

.

.

They be starting it now" one pointed out, "It's not be about stopping the tide. They be the tide now!"

"That's right" she smiled happily, "They will wash them all away."

The flames roared high and it was as if she was in them.

Revelling.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto knew something was wrong, that something was happening and he walked slowly along with his fingers trailing along the outer hull before changing to the other side of the walkway, then he found himself standing in front of a door that seemed to be clicking open for him.

He stepped into the darkness and the door closed again, once more sinking into the rest of the metal wall to disappear.

"Fran?" Ianto said softly as his eyes blinked, then seemed to glow as he found himself able to see.

Ianto walked to the middle of the room where a chair that resembled an old barber's chair spun slowly, the body in it emaciated and shrivelled like a mummy and Ianto reached out to let his fingers touch the paper thin skin, the woman gasping as the contact and she arched in the chair as he gave her more…..life.

"Fran" Ianto scolded, "You know I hate seeing you like this, you should have called me sooner."

I FORGET

"Fran, you do not" Ianto snorted, "Controlling this vessel and all within is a lot more than the old Hub and you need more than Jack's energy wafting around, you need physical touch to replenish. Please take care of yourself, you know how important you are to me love."

Ianto bent down and let his lips brush those of the young woman now looking more human and she smiled as her eyes flickered open, pink rabbit-like eyes from the albino skin, her white hair flowing over the edges of the headrest and Ianto smiled. The polar opposite to Lisa who had once lain so still in her own metal bed.

"There you are, you rare snowflake" Ianto whispered, "I love your skin. So pretty."

She blushed and pinked delicately reminding Ianto of a tea rose.

"What is wrong, why did you call me?" he asked as he settled on a chair to one side he now could see as she had the strength to bring up more lights, "What had spooked you so much that you would call to me?"

COOPER IS BACK

"Bullshit" Ianto snorted, "We got rid of her good and proper, right?"

ONE LAST DITCH EFFORT TO CLEAR HER NAME. THEY HAVE ALLOWED HER ONE MORE CHANCE TO USE HER CROWD SCANNER TO SEARCH FOR RIFTLING.

"Shit" Ianto sighed.

He sat thinking for a long time, holding her hand as he stroked her back to more awareness and as he stood to leave she was a teenager once more, not the old crone he had first encountered, "remember that I love you Fran. Keep us flying OK?"

YES YAN

Ianto walked slowly to the main room where he knew several people were watching a movie and as he approached he touched the hull to turn off the TV and he entered amidst yells of protest which quickly faded as they saw his face.

"Jack, I need to speak with you. Apologies to everyone else but he can get quite focused when it's the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" Ianto smiled and Jack rose turning to deposit a random child into someone's lap then follow his beloved.

The talk didn't take long and once Jack was finished ranting Ianto laid out his plan, Jack tweaked it and made some points Ianto had overlooked and as they strode to the War Room calling for all necessary Riftlings to attend Ianto knew they were onto a winner.

Jack had wracked his brains and then remembered what the old mother had told them, her hands moving as if shuffling as she gave the properties and rules of the game they were now about to play.

 _The secret behind the magic is that it is not magic at all._

A simple sleight of hand confidence trick that Gwen Bloody Cooper would not see coming.

Cuming.

"Jack stop it" Ianto scolded and Jack pouted as the place erupted with laughter and Rhys got a few slaps on the back, "We don't need to be reminded of Rhys' sacrifice for us."

"This will work" Walter agreed as he rose and turned to look out over the crowd, "Ghost? Pick the team we will start training this afternoon in the padded room, I want all shifters and jumpers willing to put themselves at risk. There are no promises with this one, no protection bar our big fucking balls."

More giggling and then they began to move, those wanting to help heading for the padded room, those wanting to ask more questions answered or give some other ideas moving to Jack and Ianto.

Jack felt the tickling in his mind and realised they were still on track…yes…this had happened.

Operation Hidden Dragon was now in effect.

.

.

.

.

.

They be clever and they be fast, it's all about the trick of the eye!" she told the children as their eyes bugged with excitement, "That's the trick. The magic that isn't even magic, just a mind game."

"They be just, good and Riftling" a little boy said with venom, "They will win They did!"

They cheered then the little boy shuffled closer, "Mama? They did, right?"

"Jax, do you even need to ask?"


	8. Chapter 8

8

Gwen was preening as she stood to begin the show and she took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to give the order to seal the exits, the old library the perfect pace to hunt, her imagination seeing them hunting down Riftlings like the rats they were as they cowered with their fear betraying their …weirdness… but then she saw him.

A flash between two people, his dapper pinstripe three piece so familiar that she felt her gut twist.

"Jones" she said softly and every agent in the library froze, then turned in her direction as she stood at the podium and pointed.

"No, he's over that way" another said and they were off.

Up the stairs, through the stacks of reverence book, they saw glimpses, flashes and she screamed for their chest cameras to be activated on screen. She stood holding the tablet as multiple images filled the small area and Ianto was there, no…there.

"By the Bust of Yeats" she yelled, then growled as he looked directly at the agent in front of him, by the water cooler.

How was he doing this?

Was he a jumper?

Why was she not told.

She was screaming as her agents fell, one after the other in traps that she couldn't work out, Ianto suddenly in front of her moving fast and she barked her orders as he spun to look at her with wide eyes. Yes, be afraid you son of a bitch, be afraid, Gwen was moving with her gun out shouting at people to get out of the way and she bemoaned the bloody heels she had chosen for the photo shoot she had organised.

She fired.

A marble bust of John Lennon exploded, raining fragments over the banisters and onto the people down below who were now screaming with fear as they realised there was some sort of attack happening.

Children crying and more shots fired as other agents also took up their weapons.

Chaos ensured.

On board the Betty Ianto sighed as he shook his head at her, saddened that he was once again proven right and she was way too easy to manipulate.

"Call them back" he said softly and Jack nodded, Rory turning to begin the evacuation of their people as Ianto walked calmly to the landing bay.

They were hovering low in the dense cloud over London and it meant the doors were open and Ianto walked out to the edge of the lower door, looking down to count the bubbles ascending and then following one as it flicked up and over him to enter the bay, the klaxons sounding as Fran turned slowly to allow more bubbles to drift in, the Riftlings controlling them tired from their afternoon of fun.

There was laughter as they all talked at once, Ianto checking silently for injuries and reassuring himself that apart from some bruising and scratches they were all intact and some still in his form as they exited, looking like body doubles from some movie. All correct and accounted for? Wait.

"Report!" he demanded as he felt he had forgotten something. Like a drumming in the back of his mind, someone banging on a drum.

He looked around again.

"Where's Rhys?"

Gwen stood gaping as her Welshman stood so close that his lips brushed her forehead, then he pulled out the blade with as much ease as he had slid it home in the first place, her heart struggling to beat even as she bled out like a stuck pig.

"I loved you" he whispered, "I had faith in you and I hoped against hope that you would be the one for me. To see what you have become, I can only bemoan my own short-sightedness in your quest for power. You almost wore my ring ….but…I did love you and this is all I can give you now."

Rhys stepped away into the crowd, two Jumpers moving in to flank and comfort, their jump not even noticed by those who were watching the woman stagger with blood pouring from her mouth.

As Gwen Cooper died Rhys finally felt free, opening his eyes in front of his cousin as the jump completed, who drew him into a cleansing hug that left him boneless.

"Are you OK?" Ianto whispered.

"Now I am" he replied as he smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek, the little belly between them a stark reminder of why they needed to fight now.

"Who would have thought" Ianto quipped as they walked along to the debriefing, "Brought down by her own pride."

"She was wide open" Rhys agreed, "Thank you for letting me be the one to do it. I felt like I had to, you know? She was mine."

"Lisa…yes. I know what you mean. In the end we must accept our own failure to change someone, to better them and accept that they are of their own making" Ianto agreed, turning to face Rhys with hands on his shoulders, "For what it's worth, you were a bigger man than me in that moment Rhys. Lisa…I was not strong enough."

"And now?" Rhys challenged as he looked at a righteous man.

"Now? I would let her burn" Ianto agreed sadly, "Now I see the worth of others, now I see the failures of our own kind as well as the humans. For the future… for the centre to hold, we must accept failure as much as victory, I know this now."

"Well, at least it's not the end" Rhys smiled, "Just the beginning right?"

Ianto laughed softly, "No, the beginning happened some time ago." Ianto turned to look at Rhys and he saw the swirl of fire in Ianto's irises.

"For this is the time of the middle words."

.

.

.

.

.

"A shell game" a child roared with mirth, "A sleight of hand, Ianto was never even there, just the changers and shifters playing Ianto! Smoke and fog!"

The children were cheering as they rejoiced in the words, the huge eye in the fire suddenly changing to a cool green, then as they stilled and gaped as it….blinked.

"Wow" one said softly, "How did you do that?"

"I didn't" she said with equal awe, "The Dragon King heard you singing, he came to see."

"But…he be there!" he said with confusion.

"He be a Child of Time" she corrected gently, "He be everywhere, like me. He be the good to my bad. Yen to my Yang….or is he the Yang….Yan?"

Everyone giggled at the huge eye rolled.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The bell tolled.

Ianto was flying, looking over the city like Neo in the Matrix, his robes fluttering out and he even had the glasses.

Blood, the streets of London were doused with it, like rivers running as the blood of his children stained the earth.

Metal men were marching, their feet drumming on the cobbles

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom.

Ianto woke with a strangled bark and swore as he rubbed his face. Stupid dreams, stupid baby hormones. Stupid movie, shouldn't' have watched it last night.

Matrix.

They had it easy.

The talk about Lisa with Rhys, then the movie and this weird feeling, this infernal headache banging on the back of his head. Ianto sighed. He rose and dressed, a nice suit with loose trousers and one of Jack's shirts so Bumpy was able to move freely.

They should discuss names, Bumpy was such a silly name for the future.

Ianto was soon restlessly prowling the vessel, something stirring in the back of his mind that wouldn't go away and he finally found Jack in the engine room behind a large turbine.

"Are you hiding from me?"

"Huh?" Jack turned to look at him with oil smeared on his face and a wrench in his hand, "The knocking was coming from the end piston in this one, and I had to replace a part. Did you hear it banging? We can move again now."

"Something is coming" Ianto said strongly, "What is it. I feel it, hovering over me, looming. What is it?"

Jack frowned as he looked at Ianto, then shrugged.

Ianto waited as Jack started to search his mind then he spoke, "Well, the cleansing begins soon. It was…is…about a year away?"

"Tell me what it is!" Ianto demanded.

"Well, they went house to house pulling Riftlings into the street, into large buses and taking them away. Those who ran or resisted were shot."

Ianto blinked, "and you didn't think to tell me this?"

"But its ages away." Jack defended with a frown. "After Bumpy is here and you are strong again!"

"Jack, Gwen was not supposed to die yet, Rhys jumped the gun. I saw it in your face" Ianto said softly, "If we are tinkering with time, keeping fixed points but moving their marker posts is it not possible we had sped up the entire progression?"

"Babe, I…I don't know" Jack frowned, "Why?"

"I've been having these dreams…looking through a fog or a mist. I am over the city looking down" Ianto said softly and Jack dropped the wrench making the sound echo though the vessel, the large boom like a bell tolling.

There is was.

The sound.

They moved to the flight deck and Ianto was soon searching as Jack and Tosh checked the servers at the Agency.

Jack swore as he saw the papers for the Cleansing already there.

They were following the progression. Gwen dies, the cleansing starts. Shit.

"Jack"

He turned to face his beloved and knew he couldn't lie, couldn't keep this part of the story from him and he sat, talking softly as others listened as well. He described the camps, the tests and the large mass graves.

"Jack, you know the words, words long since spoken, yet to be formed" Ianto said softly, "Tell me. Tell me what happens next."

"The Man" Jack whispered, his eyes large with fear, "The Man comes around."

"He comes around" Ianto repeated, "Cariad. Tell me. Think. Like words to an old song that only gets remembered once the music starts, think. Listen to the music in your soul. Tell me the words, the words long written down. Hear the words, as if sung…voices singing."

Jack's eyes flew open as he stared at Ianto and he could only swallow thickly as Ianto stepped closer, his breath soft as he whispered in his ear, "Tell me of the burning, tell me of the clay. Tell me Cariad for you are not the only one who feels it. Hear the angels singing, heard them marching to that drum, drum, drum, drum…tell me the words."

"Whoever is unjust, let him be unjust still.  
Whoever is righteous, let him be righteous still.  
Whoever is filthy, let him be filthy still.  
Listen to the words long written down, When the man comes around."

"The…the song? Johnny Cash?" Ianto asked with shock, "Are…oh my god. Virgins. Innocents, right? He was a Riftling with foresight?"

"First time I heard that song on the radio I crashed the SUV" Jack snorted, "Couldn't for the life of me work out why, then I heard it again in a supermarket and I felt the ground shift like a quake."

Ianto breathed deeply as he listened and some fled the room to tell what they were hearing, Jack watching Ianto pale and hating himself for saying the words, the words that must be spoken.

When he was done he was shaking, Ianto's hands so cold within his. Then he felt it, like someone turning up a thermostat as those hands started to warm, then become almost too hot to hold and Ianto's face was changing to one of complete and utter fury.

"Well then…we still have a choice here" Ianto finally said, "The only question now is…who is the Man and who is the unjust."

As Ianto turned to look around the room Jack already knew.

.

.

.

.

.

"The Man is the Dragon King" Jax said as he looked away from the Old Mother and he addressed those around the fire, "The Man, who turns those to clay and others get wings. The Man is 'He With Whom Not to Fuck!' isn't he!"

"Yes baby" she purred as she reached out to stroke his hair, "One day you will remember that. The Man is a good Man, a just Man. Your Man. And all those who are called home shall be righteous too."

The small face that smiled up at her was full of love and she could only smile back as her hand stroked the face of her little love.

"Harken" she whispered, "Jax, Harken."

His eyes shone like sapphires even as the cleft chin wobbled.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"A fleet." Ianto said softly to himself, "I need a fucking fleet of these boats if I am going to save us."

YES

Ianto looked up as the screen flashed and he smiled as Mainframe agreed with him.

"Are there any others?" he whispered to the Riftling as she listened via her immense hull that he was leaning against the watch the Earth below, "More ships somewhere?"

YES

"Can you nick them?"

MAYBE

"Do what you can, let me know if it is workable" Ianto sighed then rose to hunt out his beloved and he found him in their quarters struggling his socks off.

"How on earth did you get your feet wet" Ianto scolded as he rushed to help and Jack glared at him.

"We're not on Earth" he said peevishly and Ianto looked up from where he was kneeling at Jack's feet with surprise.

"So, you resent being here?" Ianto rose as his anger flowed, "Well, piss off then. If my people and my cause is keeping you from something…or someone then by all means but I would have thought you could find someone to fuck up here but I suppose they are loyal to me. Must be strange to find someone else can …"

Jack's lips smashed against Ianto's silencing his anger and they seemed to struggle for dominance, then Ianto bit him.

Hard.

Jack yelped and stepped back, holding his lip with shock then pulling his hand back to look at the blood on his finger tips.

"My people come before me. Why not before you too!" Ianto said with obvious anger, "The time is coming when I must send my children to die. I'm not stupid, even if you didn't say it I know there will be a blood bath, not everyone is going to come home at the end of this."

"No" Jack said flatly.

"And I am terrified" Ianto continued as he turned away to throw the socks in the clothes hamper, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight, even with all the scenarios playing in my mind, there is something I will miss, something that will bite me in the arse."

"Hey" Jack pulled him around and into his arms, "You don't fear losing. You fear the cost of the win. That does not make you weak, that makes you a leader."

"We are both tired" Ianto conceded, "When we have some time I want to run away. I want to hide and be alone. Just you, me and the void."

"Sounds great" Jack groaned, "I am so grumpy I even made Tosh growl back and you know how serious that is."

"We are all on tenderhooks, we only get one go at this" Ianto sighed as he settled in Jack's lap, "I just want this over, done. One way or another. We need to know what…."

IANTO

"Fran?" Ianto sat up straighter, not minding the interrupting from their pondering and Jack rubbed Ianto's back as he looked to the screen as well.

I GOT ANOTHER ONE

"Where love?" Ianto smiled softly.

USA

"Oops? Area 51?" Ianto guessed as Jack looked at him with confusion.

HOW DID YOU GUESS

Ianto laughed softly, "ETA?"

I WILL HAVE IT ALONGIDE WITHIN TWO HOURS

"Thank you love" Ianto said excitedly and then he turned to explain to Jack, "Franny got us another spaceship. Shit, Fran. Who will fly it? Does it have manual controls?"

IT IS SMALLER AND DOES HAVE CONTROLS I BELIEVE JACK IS FAMILIAR WITH

"It does?" Jack asked with a soft frown.

CHULA

Jack's face softened as he remembered the last Chula ship and all that had transpired since "Lovely Fran. You have earned a big kiss next time I find your lair. A four birth?"

YES A FOUR TO SIX MAN SHIP

"Small yet perfect for us. It will fit in bay three then" Jack said excitedly as he squeezed Ianto, "Our own ship for our getaway love. Chula has warp capacity."

"Once this is all over I want nothing more than time alone with you" Ianto smiled as he watched Jack shiver with delight, the ship was a good idea. The other two Fran was silently pulling into orbit as well.

.

.

.

.

.

"He needs to have the quiet time" a little girl said sadly, "His brain is too full and his heart is heavy with the knowing."

"Yes" the Bad Wolf sighed softly, "The knowing can be the hardest thing. They both know so much, they both must suffer now and they both must win."

"But they do" Jax said with a sullen glare, "They must."

"Why?" she asked softly, waiting for the words.

"Because the magic is in the blood, the words and …" he hesitated and she held her breath as she encouraged him, "…and, the magic is in the Earth too!"

"Yes" she relaxed as he got it right, "As long as the Rift is there, so are the Riftlings. That is what the humans don't realise. The true magic is in the ground beneath their feet."

"There is no escaping it then" Jax said, his face solemn as he saw the problem for the silly humans.

"Yes" she sighed.

"There is no escape."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto walked down the hall, into the children's room and headed past the mattresses for the back far end where it was dark and quiet.

Ianto knelt to peer into the little pop-up tent in the corner of the room under a table.

Riley blinked back.

"I was told you had a new den to hide in, quite cool" Ianto smiled at the poor little waif and got a weak smile back, "I am going to eat my tea, you want to come help me carry?"

The little boy crawled out, his emaciated body now had a little more flesh to it but still not enough to please Ianto so he walked to the Mess with the little one holding his hand obediently and made sure the bowl he was carrying for Ianto was full of the yummy stuff, sitting at the table with the wee one on his knee once more.

As they ate Jack entered and leaned in to kiss Ianto's forehead, then lean further to kiss Riley's almost as if he didn't know he was doing it and then he sat and started talking about the water pipes in the lower section and the need to move the sheep to another floor.

Riley's eyes bugged out and Jack finally noticed him, "You want to help me soldier? I need someone who can get the sheep to move into the elevator and then out again so we can get them into a dry holding. Then we can vent the room they were in and dry it out. Bloody pipes, the problem with an old boat like this, springs leaks."

The little boy nodded as if he was an old space mariner as well, then he pointed a shaky finger at Jack, "Nuts."

Jacks spoon froze and some soup dribbled off as he stared at the child.

"Yes" Ianto agreed calmly as he offered a buttered roll, "Sheep nuts. Rattle some in the tin and they will follow you, good idea Riley."

"Sheep nuts" Jack repeated and Owen started to choke on the other side of the table as he got Jack's confusion.

"Food" Owen choked out, "Like little pellets, nuggets of dried food the sheep are fed in winter months along with hay. Oh god, you thought….hahhaaaaahahahaahaha"

Others started to laugh as well and finally Jack did too as the Mess enjoyed a bit of levity when things had been so tense lately.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed, "I love you so much."

"And I love you too" Jack crooned, "My lovely piece of Welsh Arse."

"Cheeky" Riley said and more laughter as Ianto was parroted.

They knew what was coming, knew the battle lines were still smudged and a myriad of things might and will go wrong but in the end they all held on to the fact their Captain Jack was confident of their win, as was their Dragon.

Later Jack found Ianto in their berth staring out the small hull window at the planet below and he slid in behind him to hug him gently, feel that small bump that was now quite prominent.

"Riley wanted to go" Ianto said softly, "He asked if he could fight for his people. He said that. His people. A tiny little boy with less strength to him than a gentle breeze yet he stood here with his feet planted asking when it was his turn to stand."

"One day" Jack said softly, "One day we will stand down there on that piece of dirt and own it all."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Even if we don't want it."

Jack snorted as he kissed the back of Ianto's neck and rocked him gently.

Mainframe banked the vessel and opened the docking bay to slide the Chula ship inside and turn it slowly before closing and then venting the space.

Jack's new toy had arrived.

.

.

.

.

.

They were ready" the Old Mother said as she looked over the faces glowing in the firelight, "It was time."

"They didn't know what was coming" a little girl with bright blue hair frowned at her, "They thought they did but there was a lot of mistakes coming too, right?"

"Yes, when there are so many people, there are so many choices" she agreed, "So many chances to fail."

"But they didn't"

"No," she sighed, "In the end they didn't but we are not at the end yet. These are still the middle words, anything can happen."

"And so it did" Jax said as he looked over the flames at the little girl, "Or this would be the end already."

A smart one this kid.

She had chosen well all that time ago…to come.

Well, you know.

These are your words too.


	12. Chapter 12

12

It happened without fanfare, not the public broadcasts they had expected and Ianto wondered if his interference had somehow changed this part, Jack reassuring him it might have been the lack of Gwen that changed it, or even just the will of the gods.

"I don't believe in gods" Ianto muttered sullenly against his beloved's shoulder as they stood in the shower, hugging each other as the water prepared them for what was coming.

"So we are standing in the shower, cleansing ourselves for a battle of good against evil whilst praying to any and all listening for strength but you don't believe in the gods?" Jack teased and Ianto defiantly grunted.

Such a stubborn wee Tiger.

"Ianto? Jack?" Tosh was calling softly form the bedroom so they stepped out, pulled on robes and walked through to find her standing there with obvious upset, wringing her hands.

"It's begun" she whispered and the screen on the wall flickered to life as Mainframe started to show them.

A fleet of Agency vehicles spewing into the streets, soldiers calmly walking to front door with fliers in their hands as if this were a PR campaign.

Which…I suppose it is, right?

Ianto sighed as he turned away to get dressed and Tosh went to leave but stopped, her eyes going to the bump as Ianto let the robe fall, "You know…you shouldn't hide it."

Ianto swung with shock as he realised she was still there, "We fight for us, for you…and for that!"

She pointed at the bump, "Our future. Might do for some to see him today, to be reminded of why we are investing blood, sweat, tears and maybe life into this. We follow you, both of you. We need to know there will be a future to follow. Let your bump have some space, yeah?"

She turned and left, Jack turning to look at Ianto as he stood cupping his lovely goods under the bump and staring at the door that had slid closed.

"She's right" Jack sad softly as he moved nearer and silently thanked Mainframe for keeping the room warm for his precious ones, "Our daughter, son, changeling…our child is our future. I will die today, you know I will. I will many times if need be, hundreds, thousands, eternally if the gods decide, for this one to have air to breathe"

Jack let his hands slide around the bump and hooked Ianto by his hip, pulling him in for a blood boiling kiss.

"Cariad, today some will die" Ianto whispered, his fear thrumming between them.

"And some will live" Jack reminded, "This will happen also."

Ianto sighed and then went to the wardrobe and started sorting through clothing, changing the hiding things for seeing things.

The plain black pants snugly fit under the bump and the flowing white tunic fitted over the top to show Bump off, Jack was enamoured.

"Oh baby, that looks so lovely" Jack smiled as he watched Ianto eye himself in the mirror with a critical frown.

"Not too…floaty?" Ianto frowned.

"Baby, you could float in a sea of goats milk like Cleopatra did, or…" Jack frowned and turned away, making Ianto watch him intently through the mirror.

Jack then turned back and smiled as he walked over to him, "I got you something."

Ianto turned with interest and looked down to see a ring box.

He froze.

"Not a big thing, just…saw it and thought of you" Jack said as he opened the ring box and Ianto looked down at the small signet ring.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as Jack removed the ring and slid it onto his finger, "It's …oh. Lovely."

A dragon that seemed to be winking at him, just one sapphire eye looking at him as the other winked.

"It was in the window of a store about…eighty three? Eighty four?" Jack was saying, "I knew I had to have it. It's sat in my memory box ever since, I knew as soon as I saw you, those eyes twinkling at me while pretending to be all buttoned up…I knew this was yours."

"Lovely" Ianto sighed again a he rubbed it with a finger, so pleased he hadn't knelt or anything silly.

"I want you in my arms forever" Jack said softly and he tapped his chest, "I know it can't be that way but you will always be mine in here, in my heart."

"Oh Jack, I will always be with you" Ianto said as he leaned in and kissed Jack gently.

.

.

.

.

.

"He loved him" Jax said softly, looking at the flames as they flickered in the dark, "He really felt him in his waters."

"Yes darling," she smiled lovingly, "He found his soul mate, before the end words. He realised his life was worth something."

"Because it belonged to him" Jax looked at her, his dark blue eyes almost black, "His life was worth something after all."

"Yes Jax, sometimes you don't know you are worthy until someone tells you so"

"I wish for that" the little boy sighed softly and she bit her lip.

"I wish to be worthy …for my beloved."

"You are" she whispered softly as she looked down, letting her hair cover her face for a moment, his sweet face almost forcing her hand there.


	13. Chapter 13

13

They were underway, Ianto sitting in the Captain's chair watching the myriad of screens as his children went to town.

Literally.

They swarmed unseen into houses and they did their best to slip their families out the back doors even as Unit approached the front, any and all on the list hustled to waiting bubbles.

It was taking too long, Ianto could see that even as he watched Jack pacing at the bubble landing site, knowing it too.

The air was crackling with tension as Unit started bringing in the buses, Gods the Double Decker buses that looked so friendly and unimposing yet he knew was as deadly as those train carriages the Jews had been led to back in the war.

This was not going to happen again, not this time.

Jack was looking at his watch and he looked up in the direction of the vessel hiding in the clouds and Ianto knew he was looking for him so he touched the coms, "I know Cariad. It is taking too long, the buses are entering the zone now."

Jack swore, then rubbed his chin as he considered and he touched the open coms, "Everyone needs to step it up, Jumpers have to start moving those they can to Site B, I repeat Site B."

They were running out of time and Ianto slid from the chair as the first of the families were led to the buses, a small child weeping as it begs for the teddy bear dropped on the path. The Unit Soldier kicked it into the shrubs as the mother pulled her baby to her with growing alarm.

"Mainframe, I need to know about that Chula ship" Ianto demanded as he walked towards the holding bay, "Did Jack finish the repairs on it?"

YES IANTO IT IS FULLY OPERATIONAL

"Right, I need a crash course on how to fly it, minus the crash of course" he demanded as he entered the bay and looked up at the hull of the vessel, Rhys running in after him.

"Oi, what are you up to!" Rhys demanded with open concern, knowing his cousin was likely to do anything.

"Time is running out, we need more," Ianto said as he swung to take Rhys into his arms, "We need a distraction."

"Then let me do it!" Jack roared down the coms as he realised what was happening above him, Mainframe whispering in his ear.

"You need to be there to move them along, Jack you know this is the only way. I'm sorry Cariad," Ianto stopped walking and looked up at the name printed on the hull "The ship, it's came is 'Silver' did you see that?"

"Yeah" Jack stopped walking across the grass and canted his head as he tried to see where Ianto was going, "Silver like a bullet."

"Oh Cariad."

"Ianto?" Jack looked up with a growing fear.

"Silver was the horse the Lone Ranger rode." Ianto said softly, "A white horse."

"A white horse" Jack frowned as he felt the air leaving his lungs.

"Jack, the song…the book of revelations is what he quotes right?" Ianto said as he climbed into the pilot's seat, "behold: a pale horse. And his name, that sat on him, was Death. And Hell followed with him."

"Ianto" Jack knew what was happening, the words in his brain box and he was helpless to stop him, unable to as he knew he was too far away to help him now.

"The pale horse is here, I am the man who must ride her. I am the Dragon King, I am death and I will drag hell in her wake, they will know my wrath."

"Ianto" Jack repeated, swallowing the think lump in his throat.

"I love you too" Ianto whispered softly, "I will act as safely as I can but you know this was never going to be easy, gods if it was easy…"

"everyone would be doing it" Jack sobbed, staggering to a Bubble to lean against, Tosh looking through the glass at him with concern, "Ianto…I am moving. I will be at the epicenter in ten minutes"

Jack climbed into a bubble and it rose into the air, then shot for the centre of Cardiff and the battle that was about to begin.

Ianto was too high to see but Jack knew the Chula ship was airborne as Mainframe whispered to him still.

Jack struggled to remember what happened next, happens next.

Things were changing, things were moving too fast and Jack was afraid.

So afraid.

He closed his eyes and made a wish as he passed over the Hub.

.

.

.

.

.

"He going to battle, a knight going to fight with the dragon" she said as the silent faces shone in the firelight, "Jack and Ianto move together now."

"Their futures are set" Jax said softly as he frowned, "Their fates aligned."

"Yes" she nodded to the boy, "remember that Jax, they are about to step from different paths to the same one. Their footsteps mixing as do their heart beats."

Jax looked up at her as he considered her words, then turned back to the flames.

Nothing was set right now, the road unclear in the mist.

"I wish I could tell him" Jax said softly, "The dragon king. Tell him that we are with him."

"If wishes were horses than beggars would ride" a Grup said soothingly and Jax looked up with hope.

"Yes, yes that is true" he smiled, "And he has his ride, does that mean he wished too?"

"Clever boy" she crooned.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Jack ran, the bubble barely touching down before he had erupted from it and now Unit were all turned towards the known threat, Jack making sure they were all watching him, not those still evacuating their own.

He headed for the Plass, the rain dripping from his hair as he tried to remember the words, he needed the right ones to lock this in, to make it fixed and not a paradox.

.

.

.

Andy stood in the kitchen as he watched the little boy stuffing things in his back pack, "We're out of time."

Rhiannon raced into the room, tears running down her cheeks as she nodded, the cast on David's arm a stark reminder of those outside her door. They had come to question, harass, then finally torture and threaten for information on Ianto and she now knew she had listened to a fool.

Speaking of the fool, Johnny was outside happily helping Unit, arguing with a neighbour who he believed had a Riftling child due to the child's affliction that was clearly a skin condition, not a bloody….

Rhiannon took a deep breath and looked at her brother's friend and asked, "Is he OK?"

"For now" was the only honest answer Andy could give as he listened to the commotion in his ear while his coms flowed with information, "We need to go love."

She took one more glance at the man she had once loved and now hated with a passion and asked the next question she had been dreading to hear the answer of, "And Mica?"

"Waiting" Andy said as he reached out to seize her suitcase, "Now. Move!"

They fled out the back as Johnny ducked a fist form his neighbour, his incredulous look as the neighbour was shot by a calm solder frozen on his face as the gun swung towards him and Rhiannon heard the second gunshot, hesitating to glance back at her house.

Then she moved on.

Ianto was listening as well, swooping towards the chaos and he got the the centre, directly above the head of his beloved and he let the ship rise to the outer atmosphere. He would need that.

Jack stood in the middle of the Plass, his arms open wide as the Unit squads all closed in to surround him.

"Well?" he challenged, "Here I am. The Dragon King, I hear you've been looking for me!"

"You!" A man strode forward and Jack struggled to remember his name, Frobisher.

"Me" Jack gave his best toothy grin.

"But…Cooper said it was a Welshman" the politician spluttered.

"Been here over 150 years, does that not count for anything?" Jack frowned, "You bloody British, just because I was born on another planet… I spent most of my life here!"

"No" Frobisher said softly "Captain Harness, you are not the one from the briefings, the pictures were of a young man in a three piece suit, several of him like a bloody swarm."

The Shell Game.

"Ah, well you don't believe everything you are told do you?" Jack laughed as he spun to watch a soldier move closer and another flanked him, the sting of a tazer making him grunt as he went down.

Above them the air seemed to shift, move and change as Jack lay on the cobbles looking up and he was the first to see. He shakily pointed up, "There he is now."

They all looked up, standing on the wet cobbles as the rain suddenly stopped.

The fog was descending, moving like it was alive and Jack started to laugh as the dragon began to take shape, his mouth opening as he moved towards those who threatened his children.

The soldiers stood transfixed with open horror as the air started to crackle and spark.

"Run" Jack laughed, "You had better run like the fucking wind! He comes, he comes for the unjust, the cord wood shall be cut, he comes!"

Frobisher staggered back, still watching the dragon as it became solid and the head shot forward, striking like a snake, retreating with Frobisher nowhere to be seen.

"Go!" Jack roared as he starfishes on the Plass, "Clay men, run! Death rides this way!"

Gods but it was gorgeous to watch and Jack took another breath, the calm washing over him more than the image of his beloved.

The words.

Close the door, seal the event.

Fix the point.

 **JAX**

.

.

.

.

The little boy was standing, his face close to the flames as he breathed shallow, harsh pants.

He had to say the words, her eyes wide as she watched both realms closing, both voices in her head in unison as her plans came to fruition.

Say it.

Say the words.

" **JAX"**

He turned to look at her and she saw him. Finally she knew she had the right one as his chin rose.

"We are righteous and they shall burn."

Finally, the Bad Wolf's eyes started to glow as she threw her head back and howled.

It was time.

For she is the Bad Wolf and she brings….

LIFE


	15. Chapter 15

15

"We are righteous" Jack whispered as he looked up as the power displayed above him.

"And they shall burn" Ianto replied.

It was costing too much and Ianto knew it, as he was sure Jack must as well and he wondered if Jack had seen this, heard these words, known.

"Cariad, I love you" Ianto whispered as he threw the last of his power into the cosmos, his final wish now twinkling out over the land below like pixie dust.

 **LIVE**

Ianto knew he was fading and he took a moment to curl around his unborn child, determined not to weep, not now at the end.

"Cariad" he said softly.

"Ianto, it worked" Jack was laughing, "Baby, it worked, the bastards are running, gods….oh gods. Ashes….what…what did you do."

"What I had to" Ianto sighed softly. "To have them live, I must first bring death."

The sparks flew, lighting on those unjust that were tainted with hatred and their screams as they twisted and turned to ash like vampires caught in the sun was horrific to witness, several Riftlings even looking away.

It was over in a matter of minutes, the silence deafening as everyone realised those left were either Riftling or friends of.

Jack looked around and spoke Ianto's name softly, knowing there would be no response as Silver drifted slowly away from the planet and towards the sun.

Black Betty's engines screamed as she slowly descended to fill the Plass like a giant bug and Riftlings boarded freely with no more fear. The fear was reserved for Jack now as he roared Ianto's name, running for the flight deck but finding a rare room open instead, stepping inside as he expected to find Mainframe waiting.

This was not her core.

Jack stood in a place of wonderment, looking about with an open gape as he saw Boeshane around him, not even the door still there.

Across the sand walked a woman, young vibrant and …

"ROSE" he ran, his heart in his mouth as he reached her and fell to his knees, sobbing as he plucked at her shirts, "Please. Please, Ianto?"

She knelt in the hot sand, her hands finding his face to lift it and her lips brushed his as a sister's might, "Jax. There you are little one."

"Please" he sobbed, "I wished, my only ever wish. I wished."

"Yes, over and over again you wished for that one thing" she smiled as she stroked his cheek lovingly, "You wished for your one true love."

"Ianto" Jack sobbed, his heart cleaving as he grabbed at her desperately, not his Rose after all "Mother please."

"Oh darling boy" she smiled, "Have I ever denied you?"

.

.

.

.

The Chula ship drifted and turned, rolling as it seemed to turn to look back in the direction it had come from as condensation rolled down the glass inside, Ianto's power had atomised the air and burned it away.

Ianto was slumped over, his hands protectively holding his bump as he lay in silent repose and the small tube that ejected itself from the console made no sound, floating in the anti-grav chamber.

It leisurely opened one end and the nanites erupted like fireworks, heading for the one that needed them.

Ianto gasped and flailed, the harness releasing to let him float as the nanites invaded his body and curled inside him to seek the child, the one who called to them.

Ianto shuddered, grunted and then coughed as gold sparks flew out, then forced their way back inside.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked around with confusion turning to realisation and he swam back to the controls, turning things on and heading the ship back towards…where the fuck was his boat?

Ianto was sitting there looking around at the last coordinates for Black Betty when he became aware of a woman sitting on another dash, her feet drumming softly.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

Ianto blinked as his head throbbed and he cleared his throat, "Hello. May I help you?"

"Ah, of course you can" she grinned, canting her head like a bird, "You were destined to be the Dragon King, that one in your belly is to be the start of a new world."

"I like that one" Ianto pointed politely and she laughed.

"Of course you do, it's your piece of dirt." She agreed.

"Magic in the dirt" Ianto blinked, still addled and confused.

"Magic in you too" she whispered as she pressed her lips to his and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Live" she whispered as she turned into a flurry of sparks, then they joined the others already inside him.

Ianto looked around with wonder, "Bloody hell. If that was an angel I don't mind her visiting again."

"IANTO!" Jack was screaming as the coms crackled to life, the vessels close enough now and Ianto smiled.

"Cariad, where the hell are you parked?"

Jack's laughter filled everyone listening with such euphoria.

.

.

.

.

"Where there was death, she brought life?" Jax asked as he turned to her once more. "I thought that was the end, it couldn't be the end though, these are the middle words, tight?"

"Sweetling" she crooned, "This is something you will forget, remember and forget again."

"What?"

"This story was not about them at all" she smiled, "It was about us."

He blinked as he frowned to show he didn't understand.

It didn't matter.

He would.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto slept.

The twins snuck in and stood silently, their hands touching, seeking and they left with their eyes glowing with an unnatural light.

Rhiannon held her little girl and wept as she apologised over and over again for hurting her, for not believing in her, for failing her.

Ianto slept.

The world burned, then settled. It seemed to shake itself like a wet dog shaking off excess water as it expelled those unworthy, Ianto dreaming of it being so and then it settled once more.

Lush.

Pockets.

Areas.

Some remained untouched where as other spots seemed to be scorched clean, back through the sands of time.

Ianto slept.

The Riftlings celebrated in their own way, like the geeks and nerds they proudly called themselves. They ate, drank and watched a Star Wars Marathon.

Jack slid into the bed and stroked Ianto's hair as he thought back to the vision that had walked from the Chula ship with no obvious effects from the event.

The Event.

They didn't know what else to call it, this…happening.

Ianto had seemed fine, just tired and then this sleep started. This long sleep that was now in the second day as more people filed through to touch, soothe and Jack suspected they were trying to give what they could as well.

He was touched.

Owen confirmed that the baby was fine, no signs of distress and Ianto seemed healthy too, 'sickeningly well' was how Owen put it.

All Jack could do was wait and it was late evening according to his hungry stomach when Ianto finally stirred and looked around with confusion, then focusing on Jack and smiling softly as he snuggled against him.

"Hey" Jack whispered as Ianto hummed softly, nuzzling his neck.

"What time is it?" Ianto asked and Jack rubbed his shoulders as he told him it was late.

"Hmmm, hungry" Ianto agreed, yawning an stretching as he went to rise and looked down at himself, seemingly surprised to see Bump, then snorting as he rubbed it and then went to pee.

"You OK?" Jack asked as he followed him and saw Ianto sitting as he yawned again, easier to pee sitting down with the stomach now making aiming hard.

"I hope they have mashed potatoes, I really feel like that" Ianto said dreamily as he scratched at Bumpy's underside, then he rose and shook before padding to the sink to wash, "Suppose clothes might help too."

"Well, for the others I guess" Jack answered softly, "You feel OK love?"

"Great, as I said…hungry" Ianto turned to face him and Jack felt a wash of affection emanating from him like heat from a flame and he stepped forward, now feeling the flames engulf them.

"Are you OK?" Ianto whispered softly and Jack laid his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"I just need one thing" Jack said as he held all there was in his universe worth fighting for, "Tell me love, what did you wish for?"

Ianto snorted, "If I tell you it might not come true."

"Ahhhh, but there is where I have you, catch 22" Jack laughed softly as he held Ianto, "Come on it's already come true hasn't it. Tell me, my beggar who had a horse to ride, before you got in the ship you made a wish, a wish that has been granted. What was it?"

Ianto drew back to stroked Jack's cheek as he looked into his eyes, "Now then, how do you know that."

"Come on" Jack persevered, "Tell me."

"Ahhhhh, well" Ianto sighed softly as he let his head touch Jack's, "Maybe is has come true, maybe it is going to."

"Oi, come on" Jack pouted, "Tell me!"

"OK" Ianto laughed with him, OK. I did. As a matter of fact I hesitated and I looked around this place and I did make a wish."

"What was it?" Jack begged, "the Old Mother never did say."

"You can never tell, never ever tell" Ianto said as he ran his fingers over Jack's jaw, "OK. I wished that our story went on forever. That we be remembered at the campfire, in the dark, that the Old Mother tell her children of what we did. You and I will be together forever then. In the words. That was my wish. So we would live forever"

Jack was dumbstruck and he pulled Ianto in tight and they swayed as Jack realised the paradox was closed, the moments settling as set points in time were finalised.

The beginning words…the middle words….now if where it all started from.

It was Ianto…not him that is responsible for the words.

Jack didn't know or care why this part was never spoken, after all the Old Mother knew best.

.

.

.

.

"But what did he wish!" they cried and she shook her head, unable to break the power of the wish.

"I cannot tell you!" She laughed, "It is, was and shall be. To tell it is to jinx it, you don't want to jinx it right?"

"Bugger" Jax frowned as he looked back into the flames, "I bet he made a good one."

"The best" she smiled as she saw the familiar pout, "He finally made one for himself."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Things seemed to settle, begin again and the world realised there were adjustments to be made.

Ianto had his own settlements to make as he made his way towards the Crèche and the children within.

Rhia looked up and then rose nervously to face her brother, his mask of calm as unsettling as ever.

He ignored her, not yet forgiving and he chose a child on a whim, tucking a little black boy under his arm as he headed to a chair and sat, cuddling him and whispering that he needed a book if he was going to read.

The children all settled around him and he went to start the story, then lowered the book to look around him at the children, his frown softening as he realised how important they were. This was.

"One day there will be stories told about us" Ianto told them "Other children, like you like me. All waiting for the words to be spoken, one day they will hear of our fight, our victory and our fight for them. Because that's what we did. We fought for you…for your children and their children."

"One day a little boy will sit by a campfire and he will listen to the words, and he will hear of this wonderful thing we did here…and you know who he will be?" Ianto asked.

Several children looked around with wonder and Jack smiled as he sat to one side, the feeling there in the back of his mind that it was happening.

"Jax" Jack finally said, the children spinning to look at him as he rose to look back at them calmly, "Jaxton of Boeshane, out on the Boeshane Peninsular, a wee backwater planet at the end of the Verse, so many years away from now that I can't give you the numbers. Jax will hear the words and he will know."

"Know what Uncle?" a little voice called out eagerly.

"There is magic in the words" Jack whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

"He whispered 'There is magic in the words' and the words began their journey" she said with glee.

The children froze as the flames suddenly flared like never before and from the flames stepped a man.

His suit was dark, the pinstripes flames flickering up and down the fabric as he turned to face them and they beheld the Dragon King.

"Magic is everywhere" he said softly, "Before, now and after. Always there in the words."

Then he looked down at the little boy who cowered against the Old Mother, clasping her skirts and then the child seemed to find strength, rising to his feet to look defiantly at the God.

"Hello there Jax" the Dragon King's rumbled, "Don't be keeping me waiting now."

The welsh vowels had them all gasping with glee and as Jax grinned up at him, stepping closer to let the God stroke his cheek with such a soft, loving hand. A sound had them looking to the darkness where a man stood, his Great Coat swaying around his ankles as he stood just beyond the light.

"Well, then" the Bad Wolf huffed, "It is time?"

"Yes, it is time" the Dragon King nodded and she rose gracefully, transforming to a young, vibrant woman with her blonde hair full of body and life, crackling with life.

Jax watched as she ran to the man in the dark, then turned back to his God, "Who is he?"

"A righteous man" the Dragon King responded, "A man you must aspire to be one day."

Jax turned as a flash of light took their attention, then the light turned into small sparks swirling and dying away. The two people were gone.

The Dragon King stepped back into the flames and Jax couldn't help it, he called out as the God started to disappear.

"Wait…is this the end?"

The laughter was deep soothing and musical as the answer sighed from the flames.

"There is no end my Cariad…Only the next chapter."

.

.

.

.

.

So ends the middle bit. As there is no end, I suppose that means I don't have to write any end bits.

Ohoho, that had you baying for blood….LOL…as if I would deny you the child.

If there is no end it must go on….right?

Part three – Those next bits you want to know about ….coming soon. This will continue, after all…they have forever right?


End file.
